Stormtroopers
|upkeep = |prereq = Encirclement Doctrine Elite Troops Doctrine |production_struc = Called in from the field or building |reinforce_cost = |health = |infantry_type = |weapon = 4x Kar98k |num_slots = 2 |speed = 3m p/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 5 |abilities = Bundled Model 24 Grenades * Throws a bundle of high-explosive grenades. * Requires: Battle Phase 1 * Cost: Field First Aid * Heal target friendly squad. * Requires: Veteran 1 * Cost: Hold Fire * Prevents the unit from acquiring targets automatically. It will only attack manually-selected targets. * Cost: Free Camouflage * The unit becomes invisible to all enemies. * Cost: Free * Passive ability Sprint * Increases movement speed for a short period of time. * Encirclement Doctrine * Cost: Model 24 Stun Grenade * Stun Grenades do light damage and temporarily shock infantry in an area. * Elite Troops Doctrine * Cost: |num_upgrades = 3 |upgrades = Anti-tank Combat Package * Adds one panzerschreck to the squad making them effective against armor and enables the Armored Vehicle Detection ability. * Can upgrade in all sectors * Cost: Jaeger Infantry Package * Adds two G43 rifles to the squad's inventory and includes training in interrogation. * Elite Troops Doctrine * Can upgrade in all sectors * Cost: }} Stormtroopers are elite infantry fielded by the Wehrmacht in Company of Heroes 2. Initially armed for infantry combat, Stormtroopers have several useful combat abilities which enable them to cause a lot of destruction behind enemy lines. They can even be outfitted with a powerful panzerschreck to harass and destroy enemy vehicles. These call-in units can be deployed from any ambient building, making them ideal for harassing enemies and flanking attacks. Overview Stormtroopers '''are a call-in,and can be either be deployed from an ambient, unoccupied building, or come from the entry point on the edge of the map. They specialise in operations behind enemy lines and disrupting enemy movements. Due to their innate ability to camoflage in light or heavy cover, perfect for covert movement. They can be used to cut off vital points, destroying enemy caches, and when used with Encirclement Doctrine are best to set up this doctrine's endgame ability. With Elite Troops Doctrine however, their role is less significant, only really useful to cut off vital points. Weapons Stormtroopers start out with the standard Wehrmacht rifle, the Kar98k, but they can be upgraded with a variety of weapons improving their capabilities against infantry and vehicles. Like most other infantry units, Stormtroopers can pick up a wide variety of abandoned weapons, from automatic rifles and anti-tank launchers to heavy weapons like Mortars and Machine Guns. '''Karabiner 98k kurz (Kar98k) The Kar98k is the standard bolt-action rifle issued to Grenadiers. The squad carries 4 of these when they enter the battlefield. Bolt-action rifles fire rather slowly, taking about 4 seconds between each shot at long range. Each hit delivers 16 points of damage, so it would take 5 hits to kill an enemy infantryman. It does have the highest accuracy among comparable core infantry units in the game. Firing while moving is generally a bad idea, it decreases accuracy with 50% and increases time between shots even more. A Grenadier Squad with 4 man can deliver the highest damage output of all core infantry squads at long range, only surpassed by the Infantry Section. Anti-tank Combat Package Info here. Cooldown between shots 8 seconds. 1 panzerschreck. Jaeger Infantry Package (G43) The “Gewehr 43“ is a semi-automatic rifle that is based on the Soviet SVT-40. It is slightly better at long range than the Kar98k and almost twice as good at short range due to its greater rate of fire. Abilities Bundled Model 24 Grenades * Cost to activate * Activation: Select Area * Cooldown: 30 seconds A baled load of seven Model 24 grenades are thrown at the target location, causing damage to infantry and light vehicles. Field First Aid * Requires Veteran 1 * Cost to activate * Cooldown: 45 seconds German infantry almost all have access to the Field First Aid kit. This ability unlocks itself after reaching Veterancy 1. Important to remember is that the squad cannot heal itself, it can only be used on other friendly squads. When you heal another squad, they have to be next to each other and it takes 5 seconds to complete the ability. After that healing takes place over a short period of time. Be careful when you use this ability, as it takes both squads out of combat! Hold Fire * Activation: toggle abiltiy Holds fire until explicitly ordered to attack. Camouflage When in cover the squad will Camouflage themselves from their enemies. Enemy units can detect the units, but only if they come in very close range. More info about extra damage when firing first time from cover. Sprint ''' * Requires the Encirclement Doctrine. * Cost to activate * Duration: 5 seconds * Cooldown: 35 seconds The '''Sprint ability gives all infantry (including Snipers, Mortar teams and the MG 42 Heavy Machine Gun team) the possibility to move very quickly for a short period of time. Infantry squads can use this to dodge artillery or set up a flanking move. Likewise, weapon teams or snipers can use this to get out of harms way. Infantry is not able to fire their guns while sprinting, stopping enables them to fire again even while the ability is still active. Model 24 Stun Grenade * Requires the Elite Troops Doctrine. * Cost to activate * Activation: Select Area * Cooldown: 30 seconds In the Elite Troops Doctrine Stormtroopers, Grenadiers and Panzergrenadiers have acces to the Model 24 Stun Grenades. The stun grenade differs from a normal Model 24 Grenade in that it has less explosive power. When thrown it detonates with a loud bang and bright flash which causes enemy infantry to crawl on the ground and reduces their range for 5 seconds. While they still take damage from the grenade itself, it are these effects that make them an easy target for your infantry. Upgrades Anti-tank Combat Package * Cost to upgrade * Upgrade time: 45 seconds * Can upgrade in all sectors Meaning 'tank terror', the Panzerschreck gives infantry a very credible, powerful anti-tank weapon. Adds 1 Panzerschreck to the squad. Armored Vehicle Detection * Cost to activate * Duration: 30 seconds * Cooldown: 90 seconds Stormtroopers are able to detect enemy vehicles in the fog of war through recognition of their specific noise signature. Jaeger Infantry Package (G43) * Elite Troops Doctrine * Cost to upgrade * Upgrade time: 30 seconds * Can upgrade in all sectors The Jaeger Infantry Package includes two semi-automatic G43 rifles which are most effective at long range and almost twice as good at short range due to its greater rate of fire. Casualty Interrogation * Activation: Select Enemy Casualty * More info Veterancy Category:Infantry Category:Company of Heroes 2